The present invention relates to a portable radio device having a slidable cover, in particular, it relates to that allowing the call in the state the cover is closed.
In conventional portable radio devices, a structure for covering a key operation part using a foldable structure or a rotatable lid has been adopted for providing a small size during carriage and protection of the key operation part. Furthermore, recently, a structure for covering the key operation part by a slidable cover has also been put into the practical use.
As shown in FIG. 9, a conventional portable radio device having a slidable cover comprises a housing 1 having a key operation part 2 including a transmission starting key 21 and ten keys 2b, and a cover slidable with respect to the housing 1 according to a rail part 7 so that the cover can be moved in the state the key operation part 2 is covered or the state it is exposed. Moreover, a transmitter 3 is provided in the cover 4.
The portable radio device can be carried with a small size with the key operation part protected by closing the cover 4. In starting a transmission, by opening the cover 4 for exposing the key operation part 2, the key operation can be enabled so as to provide the transmission state. At the time, since the transmitter 3 is stored in the cover 4, it can be disposed at the mouth of the user, following the cover 4.
However, according to the conventional configuration, since the key operation part 2 is covered by the cover during carriage, the key operation cannot be enabled immediately. And thus a problem is involved in that the transmission cannot be started without the operation of opening the cover 4 particularly in the case of receiving a call.
Moreover, since the transmitter 3 stored in the cover and the device main body should be energized, a problem arises in that the configuration is complicated and the risk of malfunction and breakage is high.
Furthermore, despite the recent trend toward a smaller size in the portable radio devices, the number of the keys is hardly reduced, and thus the size and the interval of the keys tend to be smaller. As a result, the key operation becomes difficult.
Moreover, recently, in most cases, phone numbers to be called are stored in the memory of a portable radio device so that the number to be called is retrieved from the phone list in the memory for making a call by just pressing the call button, and thus the frequency of using the ten keys for dialing is reduced. However, there are many keys in the key operation part, and as mentioned above, since the size and the interval of the keys are smaller, the risk of making a key operation mistake is high, and thus the merit of making a transmission just by operating a smaller number of keys has not been fully utilized so far.
In order to solve the conventional problems, an object of the invention is to provide a portable radio device allowing the key operation or a transmission with the cover on, with little possibility of breakage or malfunction.
Moreover, another object is to provide a portable radio device with an improved operativity by reducing the number of keys in appearance by covering the ten keys not frequently used so as to reduce the change of operation mistake.
Furthermore, still another object is to provide a portable radio device with a small size without sacrificing the operativity.
Accordingly, in a portable radio device according to the invention, a cover for covering a key operation part comprises key pressing parts at a position corresponding to at least one key in the key operation part.
Moreover, a housing comprises a transmitter part, and the cover for covering the key operation part comprises a transmitting opening at a position corresponding to the transmitting part.
Furthermore, the cover and the housing comprise rails with the cover slidably with respect to the housing in the state the rails are engaged, and a lock mechanism for fixing the cover to the housing at least in the state the key operation part is covered by the cover and the state the key operation part is exposed.
Therefore, the keys can be operated with the cover closed by pressing the key pressing part so as to start a call. By having the key pressing part provided in the cover corresponding only to a limited number of keys, such as the transmission starting key, the number of the keys in appearance can be reduced so that the operativity can be improved.
Moreover, the transmission can be conveyed from the transmitting part with the cover closed.
Furthermore, since the cover can be locked with the cover closed, or the cover can be locked in the state the cover is opened by sliding so as to expose the key operation part, the operativity can be improved.
According to the present invention, a portable radio device comprising: a housing having a key operation part; a cover for covering the key operation part; and at least a key pressing part formed integrally with the cover, wherein the cover is slidable between first end where the key operation part is covered and second end where a part of the key operation part is exposed, wherein the key pressing part is at a position corresponding at least a key of the key operation part when the cover is disposed the first end or the second end.
Since a first aspect of the invention is a portable radio device comprising a housing having a key operation part, and a slidable cover for covering the key operation part, wherein the cover comprises key pressing parts formed integrally with the cover at a position corresponding to at least one key in the key operation part in the state the key operation part is covered, the key operation can be executed with the cover closed.
Since the cover comprises key pressing parts formed integrally with the cover at a position corresponding to at least one key in the key operation part in the state the key operation part is exposed in a second aspect of the invention, the cover needs not be opened until all the keys in the key operation part are exposed, and thus a small size of the device can be achieved.
Since the key pressing parts are disposed at a position corresponding to other keys in the state the key operation part is covered by the cover in a third aspect of the invention, different keys can be operated by the same key pressing parts in the state the cover is closed and the cover is opened.
Since the keys in the key operation parts to be operated by the key pressing part include a transmission starting key in a fourth aspect of the invention, a call can be started with the cover closed.
Since the key pressing parts are formed integrally with the cover by a two-color molding method using a resin comprising the cover and an elastomer resin comprising the key pressing parts in a fifth aspect of the invention, the number of the components can be reduced according to the integration so as to facilitate the assembly, and further, the risk of breakage can be reduced as well.
Since the housing comprises a press preventing projecting part at a position of at least one of the key pressing parts not corresponding to a key in the case there are key pressing parts corresponding to a key of the key operation part only in the either state the key operation part is covered by the cover or the key operation part is exposed in a sixth aspect of the invention, the risk of excessive deformation of the cover due to press of the key pressing parts can be avoided.
According to the present invention, a portable radio device comprising: a housing having a key operation part; a cover for covering the key operation part; transmitter part on the housing; and a transmitting opening provided on the cover, wherein the cover is slidable between first end where the key operation part is covered and second end where a part of the key operation part is exposed, wherein the transmitting opening is a position corresponding the transmitter part when the cover is located at the first end or the second end.
Since a seventh aspect of the invention is a portable radio device comprising a housing having a key operation part, and a slidable cover for covering the key operation part, wherein the housing comprises a transmitter part, and the cover comprises a transmitting opening at a portion corresponding to the transmitting part in the state the key operation part is covered, the transmission can be enabled with the cover closed.
Since an eighth aspect of the invention is the portable radio device according to any one of the first to sixth aspects, wherein the housing comprises a transmitting part, and the cover comprises a transmitting opening at a portion corresponding to the transmitting part in the state the key operation part is covered, the transmission can be enabled with the cover closed.
Since a ninth aspect of the invention is a portable radio device comprising a housing having a key operation part, and a slidable cover for covering the key operation part, wherein the housing comprises a transmitter part, and the cover comprises a transmitting opening at a portion corresponding to the transmitting part in the state the key operation part is exposed, the transmitter can be protected by the cover even in the case the cover is opened.
Since a tenth aspect of the invention is the portable radio device according to any one of the first to sixth aspects, wherein the housing comprises a transmitter part, and the cover comprises a transmitting opening at a portion corresponding to the transmitting part in the state the key operation part is exposed, the transmitter can be protected by the cover even in the case the cover is opened.
An eleventh aspect of the invention is the portable radio device according to the seventh or eighth aspect, wherein the cover comprises a second transmitting opening at a portion corresponding to the transmitting part in the state the key operation part is exposed, the cover needs not be opened until the transmitting part of the housing is exposed, and thus a small size of the device can be achieved.
Since the cover comprises a cylindrical rib surrounding at least one of the transmitting openings at the side facing to the transmitting part in a twelfth aspect of the invention, the noise leakage of the voice being transmitted can be prevented.
Since the housing comprises a cylindrical rib surrounding the transmitting part in a thirteenth aspect of the invention, the noise leakage of the voice being transmitted can be prevented.
Since the housing comprises a rib to be fitted with the cylindrical rib provided in the cover, surrounding the transmitting part in a fourteenth aspect of the invention, the noise leakage of the voice being transmitted can be prevented.
Since the cover and the housing comprise rails with the cover slidably with respect to the housing in the state the rails are engaged, and a lock mechanism for fixing the cover to the housing at least in the state the key operation part is covered by the cover and the state the key operation part is exposed in a fifteenth aspect of the invention, the movement of the cover can be locked in both closed state and opened state, and thus the operativity can be improved.
Since a sixteenth aspect of the invention is a portable radio device comprising a housing having a key operation part, and a slidable cover for covering an optional portion stored in the housing, wherein the cover and the housing comprise rails with the cover slidably with respect to the housing in the state the rails are engaged, and a lock mechanism for fixing the cover to the housing at least in the state the stored portion is covered by the cover and the state the cover is moved from the state to an optional state, the operativity of the cover can be improved not only in covering the key operation part but also in sliding by utilizing the lock mechanism.
Since the lock mechanism comprises nail parts formed in the cover and lock parts formed in the housing to be engaged with the nail parts, with the nail parts disposed at the tip of a bowl-like part elongating from the end of the cover so as to be engaged with the lock parts, utilizing the elasticity of the cover in a seventeenth aspect of the invention, the number of the components can be reduced so as to simplify the configuration.
Since the rail and the lock parts of the lock mechanism are formed integrally in the housing, and the rail and the nail parts of the lock mechanism are formed integrally in the cover in an eighteenth aspect of the invention, the number of the components can be reduced so as to simplify the configuration as well as to reduce the risk of breakage.
Since projections are provided both in the surface of the housing facing to the cover and in the surface of the cover facing to the housing to be engaged in the state the cover is most spread with respect to the housing for preventing fall-off of the cover from the housing in a nineteenth aspect of the invention, the both projections are contacted with each other so as to serve as a stopper.
Since a projecting shape for forcing up the other projection is added to one of the projections provided in the housing and the cover for preventing backlash of the cover in the state most spread with respect to the housing in a twelfth aspect of the invention, the cover is forced away from the housing in the case the other projection is moved onto the projecting shape so as to eliminate the backlash between the rails.
Since chamfer parts are provided in the range of the rails of the cover and the housing, engaged in the state the cover is most spread with respect to the housing for facilitating attachment or detachment of the cover in a twenty-first aspect of the invention, in the case a force is applied with the detached cover superimposed on a predetermined position of the housing, the rails regain the engaged state so that the cover can be mounted on the housing.
Since the position for locking the slide of the cover is indicated at least at one point of the housing in a twenty-second aspect of the invention, the sliding distance of the cover can be adjusted or the cover can be mounted based on the indicated position.